Tears
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: A short Harmoniashipping smutfic. That means it contains incest, rape, violence, and shota.


asdkghdshgklh this fic is 1,221 words omg that makes me so happyyyy! Symmetryyyyyyyy~!

*Cough* Ok, I wrote this especially for Ginny as a reward for her surviving a hard, long, um.. DAY, a hard long day babysitting demon spawn. Because I love youuu Ginny~

* * *

><p>As much as it irritated Ghetsis at times, he never mentioned how frequently N cried. Though he often wanted nothing more than to order the boy to <em>just stop bawling in his ear<em>, he kept reminding himself that blatantly expressing one's emotions, particularly in the form of a flood of tears, was a particularly strong characteristic of children. And it was his design that N remain childish for as long as possible.

So now as he watched his young son, kneeling naked in front of him with his scrawny little figure heaving from unrepressed sobs, Ghetsis said nothing. Blood trickled out from between the boy's fingers pressed against his face, the result of an unexpected blow to his nose. Ghetsis was in a foul mood today, and when he visited N's room and found him about to dress after a bath, he had been greeted with a yelp of fear and the boy making a pathetic attempt to hide behind his towel, he had lashed out reflexively.

The damp rectangle of fabric now lay in a heap around the child, doing no more to shield N from his father's judging stare. Even so, the Sage reached down and snatched it away, tossing the offending cloth aside. N's hands were bloody now as he wiped away the mess dripping off his chin, and he looked up at his father with a silent, pleading gaze. Ghetsis saw his fear, and the underlying hopelessness of the boy's knowing that what would happen now was unavoidable. It made him harden instantly.

Leaning over, he caressed his son's face, gathering some of the blood onto his thumb as he traced trembling lips. Sliding the digit into N's mouth, he offered a dark smile of approval as the boy suckled it. The fear was dying down, lost beneath a shield of numbness.

Without much thought for what he was doing, Ghetsis pulled his thumb back, cupped N's face, and kissed him. At first there was no reaction to the unfamiliar contact, but when Ghetsis slid his tongue between the boy's soft lips, N made a small noise in the back of his throat. Feeling no resistance from his son's slacked jaw, Ghetsis stroked the warm inside of N's mouth, tasting the sweetness of the candy he always ate and the contrasting coppery tang of blood. After a few moments, he felt the smaller tongue begin to timidly touch back, inexperienced and uncertain.

Giving a sound of approval, Ghetsis pressed closer. Hands were snaking into his robes, innocently moving to rub his erection. The boy was moaning softly now, his tense body relaxing into the gentle kiss. He whined when Ghetsis broke the contact and held him back when he tried to grasp for more.

"Don't lose yourself," Ghetsis advised, wiping away the smear of blood that had gotten on his lips.

Looking disappointed, N wordlessly bent down and wrapped his lips around his father's cock, sucking delicately on the head, which was really all he could fit in his mouth.

"That's good." Ghetsis stroked the boy's soft hair, still wet from his bath. Gradually his hand roamed down over his small back, fingertips lightly grazing the tight entrance between his legs.

N whimpered, his body jerking slightly as fear began to course through him again. Tears welled up anew in his eyes as Ghetsis tilted his head up until he was looking into the man's face, the sickening sweet smile that was offered him providing no comfort.

Knowing what was expected, N turned around and situated himself on his hands and knees, tilting his hips back and spreading his legs automatically. He dug his fingers into the carpet as he felt Ghetsis's large figure loom over him, his shoulders shaking as he resisted the urge to sob. Of course he knew how much it displeased his father, but soon enough he would not be able to help but cry, anyway.

Ghetsis was too preoccupied with the pleasure of sinking into the boy's body to be perturbed by his loud wail of agony. Thanks to his efforts, the child had loosened up enough for him to go all the way in, and his thoughts began to blur together as N's passage gripped him like a vice.

Wrenching sobs met his ears as he thrust with deep, long strokes. N had fallen to his elbows, forehead pressed against the floor as his lungs struggled to supply him air around the unbearable pain. At times like this, Ghetsis loved to hear his son cry. To know just how much he was hurting and afraid. Because no matter how he screamed and begged, he stayed right where he was and met each thrust as though he craved it. His hopeless submission was defined no more perfectly than in these heated moments.

Through his vision blurred with pain and tears, N watched little trails of blood slide down his inner thighs, somehow able to hear the furious slapping of flesh over his own cries. Each time this happened he was certain he could not endure it, that he would be split in half or maybe just die from the pain. Each time it ended with him still alive and in one piece, with only the promise that it would not be the last. And he had no choice but to welcome it, the burning hot erection that impaled him so mercilessly. His father could be so kind, so gentle, but no matter what it always came down this; the wild stabbing and the clawing fingers and the monstrous grunts that frightened him so.

"Daddy!" N screamed helplessly as the man thrust harder and faster, his rug-burned knees lifting off the floor. "Daddy! Hurts! Too much!" His disjointed attempts to beg for mercy were met with a sharp slap to his bruised backside and a hand grabbing his hair, jerking it back like the reigns of a horse.

No longer able to draw in enough breath to say anything more, N stared blankly at the wall, his entire body pulsing with pain. He could tell that this ordeal was close to over now; from the deep groaning and loss of rhythm in the mad thrusting, he knew Ghetsis was almost finished.

It always ended too quickly. Ghetsis lamented this in the back of his mind as he indulged in the last moments of plundering his son's body as much as he could. It was regrettable, but N's weeping and the way his inner muscles contracted from the pain of his invasion always proved to be too much for even his self-control. With a loud moan he let his body go, thrusting feverishly as he came, seed spilling deep into his son.

When at last he was able to think again, he unwound his fingers from N's hair and leaned back, letting the child slump to the floor. Giving himself time to clear his head fully, he watched with a sated gaze as N curled into a ball. The boy buried his face in his hands and continued to cry even as he struggled to catch his breath.

As an afterthought, Ghetsis picked up the towel from before as he got to his feet. Tossing it over his son, he chuckled at the sight before leaving the child alone again.


End file.
